Section Royal
by Celeste-Evance
Summary: The Royals are eight people, from the four regions who together, are challenged by the best of the best of each region. Battles are fought and love is hurt...OC's! OCxOC. Ash and Gang pop up later. Actual pairings may be added. Chapter 2 up! R&R please!
1. Home is the start of all things!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Gamefreak nintendo etc.!

Prologue.

"Get in here." In the corporal world, the following sentence is usually "You're fired." Or some sort of that. The door opened to reveal a nicely furnished room. In the center a desk was covered in mountains of paperwork. Six pokeballs accompanied them in a corner. Sitting there with a stern look was the leader of a foundation.

"Akira. I'm your section's manager. According to the boss, the tests were passed with flying colors…You're going to Kanto. Ever heard of the Battle Frontier? It's like that. The best of the best in each region monthly go to the large complex where you and another seven will be to take you on. I expect you and the others on best behavior. You will be repeating this to your team-mates outside. There will be people to guide you there, good luck." The man swivels on his spinning chair to face the windows, and in turn nature, and waves a hand, a dismissal.

On her way out Akira reminisces about the past. It had been two years since she left Pallet Town to start her journey. A year since she humiliated the Elite Four of the Four Great Regions. And only three weeks ago had the Royals test been taken. Looking up she realized the others were looking at her expectantly. There were seven others. Akira herself was second in strength in the group. Looking from right to left she notes their personality…

_There was Cain. Around 6'4 in height, almost always wearing a black t-shirt and a long pair of dark blue jeans. He seemed to hate having to do things without having everything planned out. If you wanted him to do something for you, you needed to schedule it with him at least two months ahead of time…That's why no one ever does that. _

_Then came Katsuya. Being in his younger age, he's shadowed by everyone else. Only being a miniscule (compared to them) 5'6 he constantly likes to challenge battles at most inconvenient times. Massive amounts of energy. If you found a way to keep him in one place for over a hour you must be a god from Heaven. And he never shuts up…Loves battling more than anything else…except sleeping maybe._

_Eiko was the oldest of the group of eight. She's rather tall surpassing Cain for a grand 6'9. Has an amazing glare but luckily for all of us she barely ever uses it. Only for Katsuya. Very cool and relaxed. For some reason she never seems mad. Though she is quite frightening if you some how manage to pull the right strings without getting a lecture._

_Alex seemed to always be doing something that was related to the physics of pokemon. Because of that his growth was quite stunted topping a 6'1 height. Just making the margin into six feet. Therein he knew every weakness and strength of each individual pokemon. Most looked up to in our little circle for being so fricken smart. It is well known that Alex's pokemon are almost the same as mine._

_Keiko…She's sort of in her own world. Hanging around 5'9 she constantly wishes for at least an inch more so she can claim to be six feet. Alas it always escapes her. Daydreaming a LOT. Once she did in the middle of an important battle…She's actually really intellectual but she prefers to show stupidity. _

_Emily, regarded with almost as high respect as Alex. Middle sized at 6'3. Just loves the color white for purity. Well known for the most "out of the box" tactics. Making on the spot moves that no one else would have even thought of. She prefers to have mostly elegant pokemon. But her Skarmory purposely jokes around to ruin it. Even though she does this, the two hold a great bond together._

_Last was the enigmatic, Ryousuke. It was pretty close to impossible to read him. Like Emily, he easily surprises opponents with odd strategies. Rather short being barely taller than Katsuya, 5'8. He has a trump card that has yet to meet defeat, or rather, yet to meet a trainer that was able to resist its power. He totally freaks out some of us at times. Extremely reclusive…I like my space __**away**__ from him._

"Wow hurry it up! I'm bored here and it's way too hot to be standing in the sun with an idiot who won't talk!" Katsuya yells. _Of course...That imbecile._

Sighing she repeated exactly what the man said, excluding the first sentence, and switching her name out to a greeting. Being tired from the car ride here she quickly fell asleep into a deep slumber for the ride back.

_Flashback_

_Akira stepped forward and pointed a pokeball at the opposing trainer, "I'm not losing now! I defeated the Elite Four! I'm going to pass this god forbidden test of the Royals!" _

"_Like your spunk girl_. _So be it, three round, each pokemon may only defeat one of the other. Therefore, each of our pokemon should be sent out at least once depending on how many times you switch. I choose you! Raichu!" A ferocious looking "mouse" sprung out of its ball. Giving its battle cry it stunted a few sparks out of its cheeks. _

"_Huh…Then I'll send out one of my own! Go, Pikachu!"_

"_Electricity versus electricity eh? My Raichu won't fall to a puny mouse! Shock wave!"_

_His Raichu reared its head and burst forward a blast of static at speeds a light particle would envy. Akira, saying nothing smirked nodding at her Pikachu. It jumped forward straight into the flash and screamed. "Pikachu, end this, Thunder Cry." Her Pikachu absorbed the shock wave and returned a streaming jagged bolt of lightning. The Raichu, arrogantly, stepped forward and summoned down a grand lightning bolt. Simultaneously the two attacks struck the other pokemon, but as soon as the shrieking attack from Pikachu hit Raichu a host of thunder swam down and fell Raichu in a second. _

_The Elite Four, Kiyoshi, smiled, "Quickest my Raichu was ever taken down. However, he paled before my next. Go, Luxray!" A ball was thrown onto the upper court revealing a noble looking Luxray. Akira scrutinized it then released her own pokemon, "Go! Garchomp!" Wasting no time Garchomp by instinct slammed an earthquake of extreme magnitude into the ground. Whereas Luxray lept forward, simultaneously dodging the attack and getting close enough to loose a point blank ice beam. Garchomp was fainted immediately. Akira's jaw dropped, "I-impossible! Luxray can't learn ice beam!" Kiyoshi smirked, "Unfortunately for you, mine did." Without another word he sent his last pokemon for the battle. "Electivire!" "Go Absol!"_

"_Electivire! Use thunder punch!" "Absol, take to the air and charge up razor wind!" Electivire's arm skimmed Absol's fur but not enough for it to have taken too much damage. Kiyoshi seemed to look a bit worried at the attack. He murmured something that Akira missed but it seemed to have been a command since Electivire nodded an affirmative. Akira narrowed her eyes, maybe this was it…she should have studied pokemon's natures more so she could have been ready for the ice beam. It came down to the last strike. Electivire brought its hands together and a beam started forming. Akira stared, "Hyper beam! Absol! Forget razor wind and get out of there!" Absol had different plans. Instead of going around the back it charged straight down the front towards Electivire. "Let loose." The blade on Absol's head seemed to repel the blast as it flaked around him. Then quickly following through it used the charged up razor wind and cut the Electivire with the blade and screeched in its ear. As Electivire covered its ears Absol reared back and brought its head down with a psycho cut to finish it off. _

_Akira leapt into the air in joy, "Yippie! We did it!" grinning Kiyoshi shook Akira's hand. She felt a small metallic object being handed to her. Putting it to her face she gasped, "This is…" "Yes, you'll need that in your final stretch. You know what I'm talking about, this is the battle part. You did instinctive battle before the five of us. Now you have one last thing to do. I know you'll be able to do it. Good luck and Godspeed!"_

_End Flashback_

"ARGHHHH," An ear-splitting roar shrieked from the back of the car, "What a great nap…Getting a replay of my final battle…"

"Yet you had to _so gratefully_ tell us this?" A man in his 20s dryly remarked, turning he addressed the driver, "Excuse me, I'll need to go to the doctor's, can you take a detour?" Which sent a current of laughter through the car, excluding the girl who had supposedly caused this cataclysm. Coloring she snapped back, "Whatever Katsuya. Don't expect me to cover you anymore when you screw up."

"I _don't_ screw up. Now you on the other hand…"

"Yeah yeah, what happened over in Hoenn when you were point and you were supposed to help us find Ever Grande City? Oh that was hilarious. You got us all the way back to Mossdeep when we were maybe three leagues away." Several of the group turned their heads and covered their mouths with their hands to smother their chuckle.

"Shut up, we swore not to mention that. And plus, who was the only one who fell off their battle podium while we were battling the Johto Elite 4?" Countered Katsuya without missing a beat. The driver, who was a long time friend who supported them, accidentally took a wrong turn at the statement.

"That was because of the ferocity of an attack! You lost to Sabrina when you used your Swords Dance Passing technique. I feared it but now I know it's just a hoax." Smirking Akira spurred on. "Shame on you, forgetting your type advantage and disadvantage chart. You even asked Keiko for a look at her copy after the battle." Completing it she ends with a falsetto voice, "Now look at the great Katsuya who forgets the basics of Pokèmon!"

Hanging his head in shame Katsuya gave up the fight. Another girl, Keiko, patted his back. "No worries Kat. Everyone screws up sometime right?" Swinging her head over she glares at Akira.

_What is she…bipolar? _Out loud, "Um, yeah." Keiko smiles and turns back to the depressed man next to her. _I knew it, she's bipolar!_ "At least you did better than Cain…" Something came from the back of the car that sounded sort of familiar to "Shut it!" Another chorus of laughter circled the group. No one was really sad when the driver finally parked the car at the cul de sac that they were going to live in.

"Here are your… "habitats" you'll find it completely stocked with a year worth of food, I'll come by every nine months to restock. The battle fields are at the basement. Living quarters on the second floor. Remember, monthly they come. I'm sure you don't need it but…Good luck!"

Katsuya looked at the houses, they had big bolded letters that marked who's house was who's. "Hey…How come Alex_ander_'s house is the biggest!?"

"That's because he's better than you!" Akira smiled at Alex, who hated being called the full name.

"Yeah…I just did better in the tests…nothing else." Typical Alex, he blushed from the attention he was getting. "I guess they made them from who did the best to who did the worst…Luck maybe…"

Taking charge the oldest of the group, Eiko, quickly rounded them to the fountain at front. "Now then, we're going to sig…"

"Alex! I'm battling you for your title!"

Eiko, never having a rising temper, merely looked over to the source of the commotion. Her facial expression didn't seem to have any surprise at the disruption.

Unfortunately, Alex had the spotlight again… "Um…Why would I do that?"

"If it's luck then we can prove whether you ARE truly the best or not!"

"Err…Okay…Might as well get used to the battle fields right?" Sensible. "ALRIGHT! Let's go!"

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle between Alex and Katsuya. I, Eiko will judge this. Under the event of a draw, a tie breaker round will be done by taking one pokemon from a friend and using it on a 1v1 battle."

Katsuya yawned, "Get it over with…Blastoise, Crushing time!" A red and white ball flew up and exposed a turtle with two cannons on its back. "Blastoise!"

Alex changed his face, from a shy expression, a battle trained one appeared, "Let's rock! Absol!" An ultra ball revealed a devious looking Absol.

Eiko stepped forward, simultaneously lifting the flags she also spoke, "Blastoise vs. Absol! Begin!"

Author Note: This "Royals Test" will be deliberated on later. I understand this was EXTREMELY boring, however, that was because I was setting the stage in this Prologue. (Keyword, prologue.) It _will_ be better. Trust me...or don't o.0. Please review! Oh yes, sorry to those who are offended by my god from Heaven pun. I myself believe in God and I'm not strangling myself therefore...


	2. Battle of Tactics!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Game Freak or Nintendo! Yes that's right, DON'T.

_Eiko stepped forward, simultaneously lifting the flags she also spoke, "Blastoise vs. Absol! Begin!"_

Katsuya grabs the first move, "Blastoise let's finish this in record time! Crashing Hydro Pump!" Grunting an affirmative Blastoise shot water out straight into the ground around 45degrees from him, causing the water to fray and dissipate.

Contemplating Katsuya's move and his own, Alex faces an old maneuver. _Why would he do that when it's obvious the power is lowered significantly? No matter, I too shall end this quickly. _"Absol let's go, Psycho Slash!" Leaping straight into the water Absol attempts a dual strike of a Psycho Cut and a Night Slash following each other. Alex smiles thinking of the hearing of a blade against a shell…Until he noticed something. _So much water pressing into one spot making a seemingly weak wall…But his plan was to make a mist that would ensure an awful miss by my move…I should have noticed this! _Narrowing his eyes Alex issues another move, "Absol, faint attack!"

"Blastoise quickly use hydro pump on the ground!" Even with the massive amount of weight Blastoise carried he was able to lift above ground, narrowly dodging the surefire attack. "Alex, you're losing your touch! Not a single hit landed and already five minutes in."

Grinding his teeth, Alex knew that Katsuya was taunting him to make a very unintelligent move that would lead to Absol's fainting. "Absol let's let him have his move, Swords Dance!" Absol reared his head and started moving in a most intricate dance that would specially boost its fighting spirit. "Now, Stone Edge!" Hundreds of large rocks lifted from the ground and pierced up towards the turtle.

"Blastoise hydro pump again! Push them back towards Absol! Then we can end this in one strike!"

_Shoot! I over looked that! I have to wake up! _"Absol fling them back with your full power Dark Pulse! You can beat Blastoise with this move!"

"I don't think so," Katsuya smirked, "Blastoise Hydro Cannon! _You_ will win!" Simultaneously an evil sounding burst of darkness flung out of the Disaster Pokemon traveling at quite high speeds towards the incoming stones and Blastoise, while a blast of water that was strong enough to break down seven titanium houses shot out of the dual cannons on the turtle's back.

The two devastating attacks met head on. To Absol's despair, Hydro Cannon was still shooting water; therefore even though it had amazing strength its attack was over whelmed. Striking Absol right in the head, Absol was fainted immediately.

"Absol is unable to battle! Blastoise is the winner!"

"YES!" Katsuya jumps up and punches the air with a fist, "That's right!"

"Congratulations on defeating my Absol, but you can't defeat my next." Alex quickly sent out another pokemon, "Let's rock, Garchomp!" Out of a yellow and white ball came a large dragon. Roaring it flexed its wings.

"Blastoise vs. Garchomp! Begin!"

"Garchomp substitute!"

"Blastoise ice beam!"

Garchomp disappeared with a little toy left behind which took the massive ice cold blast from the opposing fighter. Who followed up with a massive earthquake.

"You can't strike down the substitute like that. My Garchomp is a terribly strong when it comes to resisting." Alex looks at the substitute, "Outrage."

Suddenly the dragon reappeared behind Blastoise, striking it with a massive claw, felling the turtle pokemon in one blow.

"Blastoise…How?" Katsuya stared in shock. "Grr…" Without waiting for Eiko he quickly sends his next pokemon out, "Crushing time, Tyranitar!" As soon as the Armor pokemon came out a sandstorm was whipped up.

"Why thank you Kat. Good luck hitting Garchomp again. Outrage!"

"No, it's your turn to fall." Katsuya peered through the sand, "Tyranitar, as soon as you feel wind pushing you quickly turn around with an ice punch!"

_In the stands _

Keiko seemed to be completely absorbed in the battle, "It seems Katsuya is at a disadvantage from Sand Veil and the substitute. It was a good idea for him to have Tyranitar attack when Garchomp left the substitute to attack, but it'll be hard because of the sandstorm."

Ryousuke turned, "Surprising, a word of which is wise coming from you. But however, I agree. This seems to be one-sided. I predict that Alex used Absol to judge the power of Blastoise. But what doesn't seem to make sense, is that he didn't use the mean look Perish Song combo which he almost always uses. And also, Katsuya is over-excited. He usually plays much better, but right now I've seen a lot of mistakes on his part. Not only that, I can see that Alex isn't giving his all, which means that Katsuya overlooked almost every opening Alex gave him. After all, if your opponent isn't as good as you, there's no fun if you don't level the playing field. Alex outguns Katsuya in tactics and experience. This will be a hard match for Katsuya to battle."

Emily sweat drops, "Well you do know that Katsuya also isn't giving his all. He could be playing easier because of the luck comment; over confidence is really what's making him lose right now. In addition, sending out Tyranitar may not have been a good move on his part. He activated Sand Veil and Sandstorm. Both which help Garchomp."

Ryousuke looks at Emily, "Then what should he have sent out? Machamp is too early at the moment, and Heatran would have been 2HKO'd by a well placed earthquake, no matter how durable it is, Alex's Garchomp is well known to be extremely strong, overpowering even a Steel Skarmory with a single Outrage. That's strong when you take account into it's a steel type and Skarmory has godly defenses."

Cain had remained silent for the beginning of the match but he speaks now, "Katsuya will win. Alex is underestimating him. And I agree with Ryou, Tyranitar was the best choice for him. Anything else risks an OHKO by Outrage, whereas we know that his Tyranitar has spectacular defenses. Therefore it WILL be able to survive this attack. And even if he strikes the substitute, it should fall. I believe that Tyranitar was pretty much the send out that will turn the tables. Garchomp is one of Alex's best physical attackers. Taking him down will result in a fall. Also, Ice punch is a bain for Alex. Two of his other pokemon can get OHKO'd by it. Another will be THKO'd and the last…"

Keiko stares at Cain, "A lot of talking for you…But think about it. Even if Tyranitar takes down Garchomp, Rayquaza can end it with a single Extremespeed. Doesn't matter Tyranitar resists it, Rayquaza is known to be even stronger than Akira's Pikachu."

Emily thinks, "That reminds me, Akira you haven't said a thing! What are your opinions?"

Akira stands up, "As much as I want Alex to win, Cain is right, Katsuya can't lose. You guys will see…"

The others nod and turn attention back to the field…Where half of them gasp.

_Battle Stadium_

"Garchomp!! Even you…Okay, it's okay…Let's at least take Tyranitar okay?" Alex looked on worried.

Garchomp lifted its head in pain, "CHOMP!!" It disappeared and again reappeared, this time directly in front of Tyranitar, "Outrage!"

Katsuya grins, "Ice punch!" Both hands meet, causing a great explosion. When it the dust disappeared, and along with it, the sandstorm, neither was standing.

"A tie! Neither pokemon has won the round!" Eiko calls out.

Alex breathed in deeply, "Well done Katsuya, you have grown much since we first met in the Johto League. However, this will end. I sorely underestimated you, but now that we have fought two rounds, I have judged your tactical sense. Be proud, you have done amazingly well defeating my first two. Let's rock! Pikachu!" Out of a ball completely yellow with a lightning bolt running along it came the Electric Mouse pokemon. Rather than looking cute like they usually do, this Pikachu had a ferocious demeanor.

Katsuya looked a bit fearful, "That's okay…Then I'll send out my Machamp! Crushing time Machamp!" A big body builder pokemon leapt out. Without waiting, (so much alike the trainer) it jumped forward with a dynamic punch. "No Machamp! Use earthquake!"

Alex smirked, "Just like you Kat, no patience. Pikachu let's rock and roll, agility." Moving at invisible speeds, the Pikachu rolled underneath the Machamp and followed with a powerful backed up Iron tail. "Nice! Follow up with a thunderbolt!"

From the side lines, "Pikachu! Don't! Use Thunder shock instead!" Alex looked a bit pissed as he noticed who yelled out.

"Don't worry, this stage is set to withstand the attack, Go ahead Pikachu thunder shock…" Alex sighed.

Katsuya's face froze with fear, "Machamp! Hurry up with a cross chop!"

The entire stage lit up with approximately six hundred million volts worth of a shock. Shrieks rang out from the building, while Alex and Akira seemed to be unfazed. After a few minutes the light finally lowered. It revealed a Machamp with massive burns on it, obviously unable to battle.

Katsuya's was crestfallen. "Dangit…I've lost. Heracross! Crushing time!"

A pokemon jumped out, this one seemed to be more patient.

_In the stands_

Keiko rubbed her eyes, "Ugh what a thunderbolt, I knew it was strong but this is preposterous! But I now see proof that Katsuya's lost. He can't beat that Pikachu. He put up a great fight though."

Ryousuke spoke, "Yes…that was a thunder shock. I don't want to see a thunderbolt. Even if it seems that all hope is lost, Katsuya is a turn tables person. He'll change the tide. Easily. Watch and learn the Katsuya surprise."

Cain looked at the field, "That Heracross…It's battle hardened, I suspect I know what it'll do, it can easily defeat Pikachu if Katsuya thinks this through. However, that hard headed idiot probably won't think of enduring a thunder shock/bolt and then reversal.

Emily laughed, "True, that may be his only hope, though Alex isn't stupid enough not to send out Ray with an Extremespeed to kill off Heracross. But look at it this way, Pikachu can out speed Heracross with a quick iron tail. And we should know by now that Alex's Pikachu was trained to be fast. Akira's is strength." At that they turned to Akira.

Akira weakly smiled, "Yeah…I guess. His is still stronger than mine though. The level of experience is just too large of a void. Katsuya can win, his Heatran is pretty strong. After all, it can OHKO Ray with a Stone Edge and then Salamence and Charizard go the same way."

Ryousuke looked at Alex's face, "Alex seems to be worried. He probably was thinking the same thing Cain was. Just I'm not quite sure if Kat has the brains. He's more of an Attack now and Defense later."

Cain groaned, "Dangit this is a waste of time, if I had known this I would have written it into my planner, now my other events must wait…"

Emily laughed again, "Typical Cain…"

_Stadium_

Pikachu laughed at the weird looking enemy that faced it. Heracross merely glared at it.

"Heracross! Let's do this fast with a close combat!"

"Pikachu Thunder shock." Everyone else groaned in despair. The lights turned off and the building was starting to light up with enormous light.

"Heracross! Endure!" Causing gasps to come from everyone, including Alex. "Then let's finish this! Reversal!" A single hit fell Pikachu as the threat was contained. This gave Katsuya a sigh of relief.

Alex stood there in shock. "One hit…One hit…" "Argh! I can't lose! Rayquaza! End this!" The Sky Titan released into the air gave a large roar.

Eiko sighed, "Rayquaza vs. Heracross! Begin!"

"Rayquaza! Extremespeed!" Rayquaza seemed to move over a few inches and at the same time Heracross fell down fainted.

"Ergh…I'm losing badly…Heatran! You're my last chance!" The lava dome pokemon came out. Quickly it spawned up a hundred so rocks and flew up. "Huh? Oh stone edge…"

Alex seemed to be in thought, "Rayquaza use Earthquake." The shaking ground struck Heatran before it could jump.

"Heatran is unable to battle! Rayquaza wins! Our winner is Alex."

Alex smiled and lifted a hand, "Nice battle, you did well."

Katsuya returned it and they shook, "Yeah you too."

Cain and Ryousuke seemed to be a bit shocked at the way the battle turned out. "Hm…I guess we expected too much out of Kat. But I could have sworn he could have won." Ryousuke agreed. And they left to go to their respective homes.

Akira jumped up and tackled Alex down, "Yayyyy! Congratulations! I didn't think you'd win!"

Alex sweat dropped, "Um…Thanks…" Apparently he reverted back to his usual self. "You wouldn't mind letting me get up right?"

Akira smiled at him, "Of course not." She jumped up and smiled, "I'm going, see ya later." And she dashed out of the battlefield. The others left Alex to his little home.

Sighing he looked at the sky from outside his house, "I wonder…Perhaps I had nothing to worry about, they ARE gone after all…But…I can't shake off this feeling of fear that they'll return…" He sighed again, "Oh forget it, Arceus would call me if they returned…" Without another word he too left to his home.

_Hall of Origin_

Arceus sat on her hind legs. _I can feel the evil coming. I must alert the other legendaries to this new arrival..._

Author Note: Ugh...So tired, woke up 3 hours ago to type this up. Anyways, R&R!


	3. Challenge of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or Gamefreak etc...

"Slam!" Went the door. "Yo!" Went the intruder. "SHUT UP!" Went the resident.

Katsuya laughed, "Gotta get up now Akira! We let you sleep in so get down here!"

Akira looked at the time and nearly burst her head off, "Oh yes, and how the hell is 3:45 sleeping in?" But either way she got up quickly changed and jumped the stairs. Sighing she spoke again, "Do we really have anything to even do…?"

Katsuya looked at her with an odd face, "Hm? Of course we do, there are pokemon in the nature around us. Then we have to settle in…Also we have to go to this weird building to meet with the E4 again. Something about "Responsibilities." I mean like, who really cares? Pretty pointless in my opinion but that's too bad."

It was Akira's turn to look at Katsuya strangely, "Are you okay? You said a lot, I better call the ambulance. Or maybe the straitjacket patrol…Hm…" And whilst she thought Katsuya was reduced to dragging her out of the…mansion.

A grand tall tower that would have put the Battle Tower to shame stood in the middle of a clearing in the middle of a large lake in the middle of a deserted forest. (Lovely run-ons) A man with crimson red (I think so at least) hair and a long cape strode out of the entrance. "Welcome, glad to meet your acquaintances."

The eight sweat dropped, "Um Lance, we've met before like six times…" Keiko bluntly points out. "And I seriously think you gotta get a new style, how old is that suit?" Ryousuke sauntered towards the Champion and got down to business, "What do you want with us? We did your challenge. We know what to do, you consider us meager children? A brain is something we possess."

Lance glared at the small adult, "Yes I do believe I know that, that is not why this has been called. You need to know things about the upcoming future. All is not what it seems to be. What would you say…if we told you about a group that is forming an organization that Team Rocket and Co. would be shocked into awe by? Would you allow it to flourish? What if that was why we called you here?"

Katsuya pointed his finger at Lance, "That's a lie and we all know that, and I'm too tired to deal with so many questions. Are we going in or not? It's cold out here!" The party sighed in resignation as they ventured into the towering, err…tower.

_Inside the Elite Four building of sorts_

"C'mon! My achievements must account to something. I don't even get a chance, while senior trainers who couldn't do half what I have in their whole lives do. I find this completely unfair." A young man stated not a bit calm.

A tall women clothed in straight black sighed, "Fine, you can go ask them yourself. If they deem you worthy of joining your peers then I have no argument. However, if they refuse, you'll have to wait for a decade. Which by then you'd be eligible anyways." Turning to the right, she points to a vacant chair, "Wait there, they'll be here in a few minutes…Assuming Lance didn't screw up again, though that wouldn't be a surprise."

Sighing Cynthia sits down in her chair near the middle of the room, "Then again, he probably did." Spontaneously the door flung open frightening the elderly council.

"I did NOT screw up Cynth!" Lance roared into the room. Nonchalantly, the eight Section Royal members strode into the large meeting room. Nodding in respect they approached the seated Elite Four and Champions which happened to be the people sitting in front of them excluding the Johto Champion.

The massive muscular Bruno stood up, "Welcome, I'm positive Lance didn't give you a warm one. More like a cold one in the low temperatures outside."

The lady to his left spoke in an old cracky voice, "Bruno, that was a terrible pun."

"Shut up, you wouldn't know granny."

Agatha tapped the ground with her cane, "Say again?"

Prima sighed, "Now is not the time. We have more…important things to discuss…" Turning she addressed the younger adults, "This isn't the reason you have been called here, but Mr. Ketchum would like a battle with you. What do you say? You don't have to decide now."

Katsuya dashed to the front and shook Ash's hand, "Oh my gosh! It's Ash Ketchum!! We accept!"

The other seven sweat dropped. Ryousuke stood forward, "Kat, we don't even know if we have time to do that…"

Smirking Emily countered, "Why are you in Ryou's body Cain?"

Ryousuke colored, "That's not it! I'm just saying we have a schedule and also, like Prima said, this isn't the reason we were called here. Official business first, then trivialities."

Alex nodded, "I agree. Ketchum, we agree, however, we'll battle later. After this meeting should be viable. Correct?" Turning to the other seven he spoke the last sentence.

Eiko took charge, "Now then, since that's over with…Why have we been sent for?"

Drake sighed, "Youngsters are so impatient. The sea cannot be rushed along. You must wait for the waves to coast you through."

"Yes, yes Drake. You are absolutely right. So no more ocean proverbs." Steven seemed to be a little frazzled, as if it was embarrassing, the way the fourth member of the Hoenn Elite Four acted."

Now Sidney on the other hand… "Hahaha…Nice one Drake. You gotta buy me that book of jokes you have."

Will sweat dropped, "What jokes…? Drake laughs?"

Gary barged in at that moment, "Will, I have discovered another flock of PoKeRus infected Pokemon. The infect rate seems to be increasing!"

This changed the mood of the building from laughter to serious. Tutting, as if speaking to a child Phoebe stood up, "Now look Gary, I know you've been a great asset to us, but Team Rocket has promised to shut down all PoKeRus factories. I personally made sure of that."

Just so happened that Professor Oak stood up, "No, my grandson is right. It could also be Cipher doing this." Murmurs were heard all over the chamber.

"Hey! Why are we so worried? We can stop this new organization quickly!" Ash shouted. "Since when have we been anxious so suddenly? Maybe it's just too much interaction with pokemon that were infected previously when it wasn't completely cured."

Speaking for the first time, Lucian (SP, Lucien? I forgot, and I'm too lazy to find out.) spoke out, "He's right. We have other things to converse about. We can take care of this problem easily with the Medical Force."

The cloud above the member's heads lightened and they got down to their business.

_Outside, three hours later_

"Whew, that took forever." Katsuya stretched, "Now we can have our battle Mr. Ketchum!"

Eiko smiled, "That's right, let's go back so we can battle."

Ash grinned, "Sweet, thanks guys! Can my friends come along to watch? One of my other friends wants to battle you guys too."

Ryousuke darkened _So soon we're known…I wanted some peace before we started. Alas it's a shame. But we do have to stay sharp…_ Sighing he nodded.

Keiko jumped, "There! If Ryousuke's fine then we all should be!" And that was that, the company started the trek back to the houses.

_Outside in front of the houses, in a makeshift battle stadium drawn onto the ground with chalk._

Ash, Richie, and Gary were on one side, while the members of Section Royal were on the other.

"Alright then, would you like double battles or single battles?" Eiko inquired, "You could pick your partner between Richie and Gary if you choose to."

Ash shook his head, "No thanks, I'm going to beat you eight with my own pokemon! We'll show you how taut our bonds are!"

Alex nodded, "Then alright, you'll battle Katsuya first then."

Katsuya jumped to his side, "Alright let's go! Eiko, could you judge for us and I'll sub you out when it's your turn okay?" Said girl nodded and walked to the middle, "This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Katsuya. I, Eiko will judge this. Under a tie a tie breaker round will be done by taking one pokemon from a friend and using it on a 1v1 battle." "Please send your pokemon out now!"

Ash grabbed a ball from his belt and tossed it out, "Go, Primeape!" Said pokemon jumped out of the ball and started bouncing around on its feet.

Katsuya too sent a pokemon out, "Crushing time, Heracross!" The bug pokemon jumped out and readied itself for battle.

"Ready? Begin!" Eiko lifted the flags and the battle was begun.

"Heracross, let's start this up with a Megahorn!" Katsuya started the battle in a heartbeat.

Ash smiled, "You know, I have a Heracross too. Primeape, let's do this fast, Cross Chop!" Smoke (Not really) covered the field as hands met horn. "No need for accuracy Primeape, let's follow up with a Close Combat!"

"You too Heracross! Take em down!" Katsuya reciprocated.

A single punch felled both pokemon. Eiko stepped forward, "It's a tie! Both pokemon are down…err… and out!"

Ash grinned, "Nice Heracross, let's see how you deal with another. Heracross, I choose you!" The bug pokemon jumped out and readied itself for battle (Same as the top, coincidence…)

Katsuya nodded, "Heatran, Crushing time!" The Lava Dome pokemon roared its trademark cry and stared down its opponent.

"Heatran versus Heracross, ready? Begin!"

"Heatran, Flamethrower!" "Heracross, Endure! Let's go with Reversal!"

Cain narrowed his eyes, "So he does that too? So over-rated…"

"Grr…Heatran, Earth Power around yourself!" Katsuya desperately resorted to defensive maneuvers, quite a rare happening.

The ground around the Lava Dome pokemon burst up and made a wall of sorts around it. Unfortunately That wouldn't stop Ash's Heracross…

"Hera…Cross!" The wall was broken down immediately as the Single-Horn pokemon struck it down, and with it came down Heatran.

Katsuya sighed, "Fine then, I'll send out Machamp! Let's go with Dynamic punch!" Heracross had no time to react as Machamp punched it heavily in the face. Confusion didn't even set in as Heracross was felled with the single punch Machamp landed on it.

Ash nodded, "Nice Machamp there, you two must be quite close. Pikachu…I choose you!" The electric mouse sounded its agreement and charged into the battlefield.

"Pikachu versus Machamp! Round Three begin!" Eiko shouted as she rose the flags together for the last time.

Ash pointed at the Body Builder, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" "Machamp! Cross chop!"

As the two pokemon struck attack after attack at each other, they seemed to be evenly matched. Ash thought for a second before ordering another attack, "Pikachu! Let's end this with Volt Tackle!"

Katsuya too yelled a powerful attack, "Machamp, Focus Punch!" Pikachu struck first and Machamp lost its focus as it fell to the ground fainted.

"Yeah! Nice one Pikachu! We did it!" Eiko walked towards Ash as she presented to him a set of pokeballs, "These will heal your pokemon up, they are slightly larger so you can fit them in there, Pikachu will have to sit out the next battle though. Would that be okay?"

"Sure, you okay with that Pikachu?" "Pika Pika!" Laughing he put the other two pokemon into the healer. After he finished he went to his side of the field.

Eiko stood and spoke, "Next battler will be Emily!" Emily groaned as the other cheered her on. "Now then, this will be a 3 on 3 battle between Ash and Emily. I, Eiko will judge this. Under a tie a tie breaker round will be done by taking one pokemon from a friend and using it on a 1v1 battle." "You may choose your pokemon now!"

Emily had a smug face, "Huh, this'll be fast…Mismagius! You're up!" "Charizard, I choose you!" The two pokemon were sent out to their respective sides of the field. Eiko stood forward, "Mismagius versus Charizard, Round One, begin!"

Emily laughed, "Now then, you're supposed to be good, let's see how you fight this! Mismagius Substitute!"

Ash tilted his head, "Charizard Dragon Claw!" Just as Mismagius finished the substitute with three quarter of its hp left Charizard charged forward.

Emily closed her eyes, "Mismagius, Mean look and then sing your song of death!" Ash cursed under his breath, "Charizard hurry break the substitute before Mismagius can start Perish Song!" An eye popped out and stared Charizard down. Frozen by fear it was unable to follow out its commands and a ode to hell came out and Charizard's time was dwindling.

"Charizard! C'mon you can do it! Break hold and take the substitute and that ghost down with two dragon claws!" Mismagius screeched out and fell down fainted just as Charizard's time was up and it too fainted.

"It's a tie! Charizard and Mismagius have both fainted within seconds!" Eiko announced.

Emily stood implanted into the ground, "Dang nice, taking Mismagius down quickly, I may have to concentrate. Porygon-Z, You're up!" The wacked out machine started floating all over the place, making a "" face.

Ash smiled goofily, "Alright, now you're talking! I'll show you Kanto's strength! Pidgeot, I choose you!" The said bird crowed as it flew into the sky at a speed no other bird could hope to obtain.

Eiko stood up again, "Man I'm getting tired of standing…Porygon-Z versus Pidgeot, Round Two begin!" She got interrupted by, "Porygon-Z Let's plot! Nasty Plot, let's go!" Eiko sweat dropped but sat back down.

Porygon-Z looked like it was short-circuiting, though it wasn't from the attack. Ash countered quickly, "Pidgeot Aerial Ace!" It initiated a dive-bomb just as Porygon-Z finished powering up.

Emily spit onto the grass beside her and raised her head, "Porygon-Z, no need to defend yourself and whilst, Lock-On. Follow up with a Hyper Beam." A set of cross hairs aligned on the bird as it struck fresh on the Virtual pokemon. "Fire!"

Ash widened his eyes, "Pidgeot, quickly let's do a bit more damage before its over! Use Mirror Coat!" The bird separated its beaks and too charged up a massive beam. The two attacks struck each other, though they were closer to Pidgeot rather than Porygon-Z. Smoke reigned in the air around them.

_Benches near the field_

Alex seemed to be in deep thought, "Hm…You think Ash will win? Emily still has her Skarmory held in reserve. I wonder why she's using Porygon and Mismagius this time. Most curious."

Katsuya replied quickly, "You know, I'm not sure. He narrowly defeated me. Though I know for a fact Pidgeot's down. After all, her Porygon-Z is scary. A completely powered up, adapted Hyper Beam isn't something you don't shirk at."

Akira laughed, "Haha, you actually said something smart for once. How'd you lose anyways…You should have won. Some member you turned out to be. However, I agree with Pidgeot being out. There's no way it survived that attack, even if it defended itself with a reciprocate, it isn't strong in that spectrum of offense. Heck, it isn't strong in that spectrum of defense either. Though, I think Emily will win. I've fought that Skarmory. That thing is a beast. How many Skarmory's do you know that can withstand a Fire Blast from a Salamence?"

Cain groaned, "Why are people battling so much, everything keeps getting pushed back further and further."

Keiko hit his head with her hand, "You little organizer. Relax! We aren't here to plan things out. We're to chill out. Take a break from the world."

Ryousuke sweat dropped, "Guys…how'd you guys get off topic on a conversation like this? Continuing what was SUPPOSED to be answered…Ash'll probably lose. That's all you need to know. Why? I like my inner thoughts."

Akira smiled, "That's better. I was worrying about you when we were at Katsuya's battle with Alex." The six turned back to the battle.

_Field_

Ash cried out, "Pidgeot!" As the bird fell from the sky. Porygon-Z was quite close to being out of the battle, but was able to withstand one more attack. Ash seemed to start to be desperate. "Well then, I didn't expect to be down One to Two. Then I'll have to beat you with this one, "Charizard, I choose you!" The Flame pokemon roared and immediately growled a flamethrower in the general direction of Porygon-Z.

Eiko sighed, "Just like Katsuya's Machamp…Begin I guess…"

Ash grabbed hold immediately, "Charizard! Let's do this fast with flamethrower! And please aim this time!"

Emily bows her head, "Porygon, let's go out with a bang! Tri-Attack!" The multi colored beam flourished as it sped towards the incoming flame. The fire over-rid the freezing and burning properties of the attack, while the Tri-Attack struck dead-center of the flamethrower. Now this would be bad in most cases, however the flame flared around the beam scarcely burning Porygon-Z. However, it was enough to take it down. At the same time, Charizard gets hit from the electrical element and moans in pain. Flames danced on its tails as they enlarged into massive blazes.

Emily gasped, "I activated its blaze ability…C'mon! Skarmory, Soar High!" the armored bird screeched as it left its pokeball, immediately soared into the Ionosphere. From there it's Keen Eyes were able to spot Charizard down there, while Charizard was unable to see the area of which Skarmory was hovering in. "Now, Skarmory, we're bringing the house down! Sky Attack!"

Ash widened his eyes and a worried gasp escaped his mouth, "Charizard! Charge up your Overheat!"

The Armor Bird Pokemon screeched an earful and plunged down the atmosphere at a speed that if any technology known to Mankind this day wouldn't be able to withstand it. Its eyes narrowed in the sight of fire. Clouds dispersed as it tore through the sky itself. At the same time on the ground Charizard was heating things up. The fire on its tail had enlarged to about half its body size. Ash seemed to be fine while the eight royals were suffering from heat that the sun would die to have.

As Skarmory appeared to common eye Charizard launched its devastating attack. The beak on the Armor Bird pokemon colored into an aurora as it started spinning to increase velocity. Literally, the noises that had come from the wings were deafening to anyone close enough. Akira recalled that had Charizard not started increasing the temperature, there was no way to know if it even heard Ash's command.

The atmosphere started burning up as the Elite Four dashed into the clearing only to be awestruck by the battle, Misty, May, and Dawn ran with them. They had started to come when Gary had "called" them to watch.

Burning waves struck Skarmory's steel plates. Charizard seemed to be stressing from energy losses as it continued to fuel the deadly attack. But alas, the Armor Bird broke through the attack in the small few milliseconds that Charizard faltered and struck Charizard in the abdominal area. The Flame pokemon fell to its knees as it looked up to the now standing bird.

Ash stood shocked, "Emily, great battle. Even though I've lost I enjoyed it immensely. Thank you." He rose Charizard's ball and attempted to return it when it batted the ball back. Charizard rared its head and roared as a symbol appeared on the ground around Charizard. "Char…I…ZARD!" as it roared the last syllable out it unleashed the ultimate attack known to the Fire offensive pool, Blast Burn. Poor Skarmory had no time at all to either fly away or protect itself as it was blasted with…burns? After a few minutes of scorching Skarmory to its inner body Charizard's eyes dimmed and it fell to the ground. But not before Skarmory was auto-recalled back to its pokeball in Emily's belt.

The crowd stood or sat stunned at the turn-around. Their brains were still trying to process the information that was fed to it from the visuals. Even Eiko seemed to be shocked, but she recovered quickly, "Well then…It appears since Skarmory left the battlefield first by default…I do believe Ash Ketchum is the winner of this battle!" She turned to where Ash was standing maybe two minutes ago to find him beside his pokemon caressing its body and seemingly talking to it. The girls seemed to find this unendingly cute. Finally he returned it to its pokeball and stood up.

"Thank you. I have realized what it means to have the honor of battling Kanto Region's Section Royal members." Ash smiled, "I do not demand any other battles should the rest of you want to leave or retire to your houses."

Alex got up, "No way. After seeing that, I have to see you battle the rest of us! You know how amazing Emily is? She has a lot of potential. I think our Polar Ryousuke should battle you next Ash. That'll prove how good you are if you can defeat him.

Ryou nodded and got up and strode to his side without a word. Eiko motioned for Ash to go to his side, "After this battle I'm taking a break…I'd recommend Ash to as well. He's been battling for a long time. This will be a Three on Three match between Challenger Ash versus our Enigmatic Ryousuke. You know the rest…Send your pokemon out."

Ash and Ryousuke simultaneously threw theirs, "Squirtle, I choose you! Abomasnow, the frost has set in!"

Heavy hail immediately started as the Frosted Tree pokemon came out. While the turtle shivered in the cold.

"Abomasnow versus Squirtle! Round One begin!"

Author Note: Gomenosai! Not just for one thing but for TWO! I'm sorry for nto updating for a whole week ...I was on vacation and I didn't bring a laptop. And lastnight I typed up this chapter at 12:00 withonly 3 hours of sleep. That's why I forgot to put the disclaimer in...Anyways. Please review! I appreciate it.


End file.
